One must end for one to start
by Alicerosejensen
Summary: All along they knew it was going to come down to this. Lisbon had hope for it not to come true. But standing there in front of Jane she could tell by the look in his eye that he was not going to stop his journey of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

All along they knew it was going to come down to this. Lisbon had hope for it not to come true. But standing there in front of Jane she could tell by the look in his eye that he was not going to stop his journey of revenge.

"Lisbon, move now. Or I won't be responsible for what happens to you," Jane face had become drain of all emotion except all the years of built up angry and pain.

Lisbon stood there in front of the man Jane had been chasing for so many years. In hopes that maybe his feelings for her would mask the need to kill him. Red John. Lisbon had never thought she would protect the murderest creep named Red John. But she believed that the law should deal with him, this was Jane wouldn't go to jail for murdering Red John again. If she was being completely honest with herself she just wanted Jane to be around. No matter how much of a pain in the ass he was, he was the reason she got up and looked forward to work. If he wasn't there who would she talk to, he knew more about her than anybody else and she hadn't even told him half the stuff about herself. He just knew. She simply shock her head. Telling Jane that no matter what he said she was not going to move.

"Lisbon, please," tears started streaming downs his face. He didn't want to hurt Lisbon, and she could see that. But she knew what was coming, both where stubborn, neither were going no give up. All Lisbon hoped for was that Jane would find the peace he need by killing Red John, so that he could finally move on with his life. Lisbon looked in to Janes eyes in one last plead, as he did something of the same thing to Lisbon. Closing her eyes, she felt relief. Giving her life up was a small price to pay, she had lived a full and alright life, she had family and friends, a job and a palce to call home. Jane didn't have any of that, he had lost it all. So maybe with the ending of her life, maybe he could live.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. So this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it and I hope its not to terrible._

Chapter 2:

Moments pass and nothing had happened. Lisbon open her eyes, only to see Jane standing there shacking as if something terrible had happened, but feeling nothing she ashumed it wasn't her that had something terrible done too. Looking in Jane's eyes she could see something more than years of pain and torcher the look of broken beyond repair.

"Ahh hahaha" a slick and shadowy voice broke the endless silence.

Lisbon turned to see what Jane had been looking at. Behind her was a projecter screen and all to soon she realised why Jane had broken in to a million pieces.

"Look Patrick, I filmed this for you. A private screening just for us, well almost. I hope you don't mind that Teresa is here."

At this moment she realise she should have never let Jane on her Team. She had set him up for more than 10 years of torcher, endless pain. Red John was always 6 steps ahead. He probable planed to be caught like this years ago. Lisbon look back to Jane feeling empty, she had caused him so msny years of pain. She step closer to Jane. She was almost in arms reach when Jane decided to bolt towards Red John. Lisbon managed to block him with her body, wrapping her arms around him. Locking him into hug, although Jane was strong and there was so much rage driving him he was unable to draw the energy he needed to get past Lisbon. He just broke down into tears in Lisbons arms. Unable to control his emotions any more.

"Jane, ah Jane its okay everything going to be okay," Lisbon wraps her arms around him harder, making sure that he knew no matter how much he may hate her, she wasn't going to let him be alone in his hour of need, that she was not going to let him be alone.

"Lisbon, i'm so broken."

Lisbon could hardly understand what he had said. But she knew what he had said.

"Jane, it's okay. Your not alone, i'm here, and i'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Don't make promise you can't keep Teresa." Red John voice shatter through the room. Everything become slow. Lisbon felt her body twist and move, exhanging places. She was now standing where Jane had been moments everything changed. The rest of the team busted through the door and had Red Jonh down on the ground. But it was to late. Everything about Lisbons life was about to change. Jane had need Lisbon. But Lisbon needed Jane too.


End file.
